The fall and rise of Jaune Arc
by Flying Pan
Summary: Bit medieval!au. Jaune Arc was a boy that came to the capital of Vale to become a knight, but was betrayed and framed in the first days of his journey. Now having to hide his face and his new-born hatred only growing, how will this Dark Knight fight against this corrupted city? First fic, sorry for any mistakes :)
1. Chapter 1

It all happened 3 days in the past.

The young Jaune Arc came to the prestigious capital of Vale to become a knight.

In the first day, he joined the guild of Beacon and became one. He didn't show battle skills, but tenacity and potential. As such, he started assignments alone and in group.

He had received help and helped. He did entered the dungeon and the forest and helped in Grimm extermination. He got loot, sold it and started to feel that his dream was started to come true.

In the second day, he was tasked to be a bodyguard. That was when things shifted to the worst.

The nobleman he and the knights were protecting was attacked by bandits.

As much as they managed to defend him, in the end the nobleman was killed. However not by bandits as they had already scattered off. He was killed by the knights.

Being the good person he was, he tried to stop the corrupted knights, but when they noticed they couldn't bribe the boy, they knocked him down.

By the end of the second day, he woke up subdued by the traitors and being led to the guild as a bandit.

Jaune was smart, and he used that to run.

It was by the third day that he noticed what had happened: that the knights used him as a scapegoat. He was the traitor that killed the nobleman and took his treasures.

He was met with eyes of scorn by the citizens, he was met with the twists of fate that seemed to laugh of him.

He was met with a growing rage in the place his heart once stood.

The boy finally saw back on that small time and realized everything:

He was a mere and simple boy.

He came to that city to fulfill his dreams and ambitions.

He just wanted to follow his dreams. To make friends, a name and honor the name of his family.

He just wanted to become a hero.

But it was as if the Goddess of Fate had other plans.

Maybe if it was an ideal society, he could have had a better experience. However, he was a fool.

An ideal society wouldn't need a hero like that.

So, the boy did and worked for what he believed in, but thata ideal world awarded him with hatred

His name was Jaune Arc.

He was a boy that dreamed high and yearned to be a hero above all else.

He was someone who worked hard to achieve those dreams.

And his heart...was alone, denied by those he once called friends and by that very city that broke his heart.

"This world..."

... was broken.

"I hate it!" He finally said it out loud.

However, no one would hear his cry.

He had reached the bottom and was in deep through in the slums of that corrupted city, he knew help would never arrive.

If one looked at the walls of the alleys, they would find the wanted posters with his face on it:

What he was to the citizens was a traitor, a murderer, and a thief.

But...

"I am innocent..."

Hope was not lost.

"I will return..."

He had reached the bottom, so...

"I will rise again!"

He just needed to climb back. And if justice wouldn't be served for him, he would make it. He would get his revenge, clean his name and take back what was taken from him.

"I will... return..." He once muttered that, as if to get certain that he would be able to do that. "I swear I will!"

Yes, he still had his tenacity, but his passion was now mixed with his newly-born hatred.

He would rise again, but now like the villain they made him into.

This is a story of Jaune Arc, not the hero, but the villain

.

.

.

.

AN:

New author here: Flying Pan-chan!Now that I think about it, I should have chosen a better name :(

So chums, what do you think? I saw plenty of stories here, but decided to do a take on Dark Jaune.

It's partly based on The Rising of The Shield hero. Jaune being someone who was betrayed by the society from a medieval kingdom.

This is more of a prologue, so next chapters will explain a bit of how things ended up the way they are, sorry if anyone dislikes.

Either way, I think that was a good start. What do you people think?


	2. Chapter 2: Starting from -1

How blind was I to this rotten city?

This sucks.

Very.

Much.

Now, my face is even in the slum streets of Vale. Great.

This actually means that I don't have much of a choice here.

As much as I hate it, I will need to keep my face hidden for now, so...

I grab my shirt and rip off the left sleeve. It's just a plain white long-sleeved shirt. Well, used to be white anyway.

Since I had to take off my equipment to manage to run, it means I don't have much to begin with.

This is a restart from the zero, no. It's a restart from the negatives.

If I show my face I will be hunted down by those damn knights.

So, I take this sleev and wrap it around my face. It's... something.

Of course it won't work.

I'm just a dude with a face covered now. It's just slightly better than a criminal and that isn't good to begin with.

I sigh and sit on the ground.

I'm going to need to think for a while.

I need to get away from Vale, but it's impossible to cross the territory beyond its protection without a weapon at least. Not to mention a map and food to survive.

As much as I hate it, I will have to stay here for a while.

Now, to the next problem: I don't have anything take off a few coins.

Even if I go and become a hobo for a while, I'm still a hobo that hides his face, so that won't work too much. Besides, someone can recognize me.

I need an armor.

I need something to hide me, but make me look still serious. If I get something like that, I can become a bounty hunter, but until then...

I need to concentrate on the present.

Ignoring shelter and clothes, the most basic need is food. But to get food, I will need either money on to kill some animals or monsters.

To kill monsters I need equipment. To get equipment I need money. To get money I need to do something. And since I have to hide my face, I could only get it in some sort of black market selling loot from monsters that I can't kill.

"Damn..." this is bad. "It's a fucking loop..."

Okay, looking around.

There is trash over there.

"Ugh..."

I can't and won't eat junk, but... I need to make use of everything I can find.

For now, food is needed and to get money and food I need to kill either animals and monsters. Which means I need a weapon.

Before fighting with glass, if I can find something.

"Yuck..." This smell sucks.

I can feel this dirt in my hands.

Something... something... something...

There is a... trash... trash... trash...

Ugh, this is a slum street and I arrived today. Of course someone already came here and took care of the trash.

I'm already hungry...

Well, walking around then.

These streets have a characteristic bad smell.

I can see both humans and faunus in the streets covered with whatever they have, but most are sleeping.

Come to think of it, the day barely started.

Then what do I do?

The trash won't give me what I need, the people here are sleeping and wouldn't help me even if they were awake.

So, I walk through the streets.

About ten minutes have passed and I arrive in a dead alley.

I look around and there are some guys on the other side. Seem like they will come to mug me, but...

They stop.

And they go away.

Of course. My clothes already speak for me. I don't have anything. Someone who steals from another in an alley at least has decency enough to recognize they can get something.

It's clear that I have nothing and with my face hidden...

Well, the bottom still sucks.

"Hmm..."

There is trash there too.

In a dark alley...

I probably won't find anything, but there is still a better probability than the others that have more people.

This area must be more dangerous than the others since there are thieves like those guys, but...

"Ugh..."

I can't get used to this.

C'mon... something... something...

Nothing on this one too.

"Aw, c'mon!"

.

There has been more thirty minutes since this begun.

But...

"Finally..."

This hunger is killing me, but I found something.

There was a broken plate, a twisted fork and rusty knife.

If the fork wasn't twisted... well, the knife will be enough.

I can at least defend myself with it and can do something.

But I can't hunt monsters with a kitchen knife. A rusty one at that.

... c'mon, Jaune! Think!

There must be a place where I can get equipment.

C'mon... c'mon...

Argh... this hunger is killing me...

To deal with it I need equipment. Just thinking about it, I remember those knights that fooled me.

How I wish they were dead...

If I could kill them, I could take their equipment.

But I can't...

Even if I found them, it would be me with a knife against armored knights with swords.

If they could just... drop...

"Dead..."

Wait... that's it!

There are a few places with grimm around. A forest for example, a cave, volcanos, deserts, labyriths.

Those areas are specially dangerous and there is one near Vale.

The Cave of the Forgotten.

They told me it was one of the places knights should never go alone, but...

There is always one idiot that does. If someone goes and dies, what happens to their equipment?

Still, it was already dangerous going alone to begin, but there is not much I can do.

So... hungry...

No! I need to concentrate!

This hunger is in my way.

If I go to that cave, I can die.

Okay... a cloak.

That's it... I don't need to go to a store, I just need to find one of those guys that buy and sell stuff here and there.

If I have a cloak, no matter how dirty it is, I can do something about my appearance. I'm shady, but I can have what they want and do business.

But... to get a cloak...

.

Took me about one hour.

I found another knife and am dirty to the bones now.

It's a tattered brown cloak. I also found a broken dagger, but it can still be useful.

However, now I have this putrid smell on me...

This trash looks more and more edible, but I will deal with it later. For now, I need to go hunt.

Bones, skin, horns, claws, plants...

There is always someone that can buy something like that and do something with it.

Also, the meat can be eaten.

If I remember well, there is a forest near the plains outside of Vale and a river passes through it.

The Emerald Forest.

It's as dangerous as, if not more, than the Cave of the Forgotten.

However, as long as I stay on the border, the danger will be lower.

The river will be further away if I want to go by the plains, but I wi need to wash myself in it later.

.

Quite a few time has passed.

Right now, I exitted Vale. The guard didn't care much, as there are way more suspicious people than me and the gate was big to start with.

Right now, I'm out in the plains.

The hunger is killing me, I'm covered by a dirty cloak and a scarf made from my sleeve, I'm armed with a kitchen knife and a broken dagger.

And most of what I have I got in the garbage of the slums.

But now I have sight of what I need.

And now I'm ready to get it.

So, I set foot outside of the city and make my way to the Emerald Forest. It will be quite dangerous.

But either I triuph here, or die from the hunger or disease back there. There is no choice for someone starting from the negative like me.

.

.

.

A/N:

Second chapter, yay!

Tried to make it bigger than the last one too like you recommended, Drow79.

Trivia: one idea I had for this chapter was Jaune fighting the thugs, but then I realized they wouldn't attack someone like that.

So I changed the idea fron acquiring a knife from a thief to from the trash.

Like and subscribe, people!

... wait.


End file.
